A Father's Gift
by fashiongirl97
Summary: A kiss, where does that lead them, where do they go now?


_Body of Proof is not mine_

_This is my first BOP fic, set after 'Daddy Issues'. I might create a series of one shots around this kind of 'verse. But that remains to be seen._

* * *

><p><span>A Father's Gift<span>

She watched as he rolled out of bed, as quietly as possible, in a futile attempt not to wake her. She'd been awake for hours though, in fact she wasn't sure how much she had actually slept. A mixture of happiness at finally developing their relationship, at gaining the power to put the past where it belonged and focus on her – their - future. But at the same time; uneasiness. It seemed strange to have to accept that her father had not just left the world of his own accord as she had thought for so long, but been taken from it. She had been lying there worrying about what Lacey's reaction would be when she decided it was time to tell her about the relationship she had begun with Tommy, and the reaction which would almost be comical from her mother.

"What time is it?" She asked him, turning over to look at him, whilst pulling the duvet up over her shoulders. The night before seemed like it had been something out of a fairytale, part of her hadn't wanted to open her eyes in case it was a dream. In case she would wake up in her apartment all alone again. But there he was, real as day. They'd agreed to take things slower, this time, or at least with hold from certain aspects of their relationship until they both had built up full trust in one another. Megan in the fact that he was different now, and Tommy that Megan really did want to be with him.

"7:30." He commented, turning around to look at her, red hair covering the pillow. "Did you sleep?" He questioned, he'd felt her toss and turn all night, and she had only settled when he wrapped his arm around her, and she'd used his shoulder as a pillow.

"A little, it's just a lot to take in, us, my father." She stated, and he sat down on the bed.

"Well I'm not going anywhere. Apart from to work because despite the fact that the Chief isn't there to notice, Adam is probably going to cry if I don't show up." Tommy said, as he looked down at her she just nodded.

"I don't think I'm going in, I think I might take a personal day." Megan commented, and he just nodded, he hadn't wanted her going in, but he had thought he might have to have an argument with her to get her to agree.

"You going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She said, before beginning to get up and out of bed.

"Hey, you can stay here if you want."

"I think I need to go and see my mother." Megan commented as she looked across the bed at Tommy. He just smiled, before his eyes began to roam over her. She was only wearing one of his old NYPD t-shirts, since what she had arrived at his house in wasn't exactly comfortable for sleeping in. "Hey, you have work."

"Hmm." He said, before getting up and winking at her. She just laughed, before making her way into the bathroom to pinch his toothbrush.

* * *

><p>Megan Hunt stood in his kitchen, waiting for the coffee to brew in the pot. It was a strange feeling, being back in his kitchen, first thing in a morning, and not wanting to leave. It was different to New York, things had been hot and in the moment back then. They'd been different, their outlook on life, attitudes…they'd been younger. However this time around it was more earnest, it was different.<p>

"I really wish I didn't have to go in." He said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, she smiled and leant back against him. Megan wished he didn't have to go in, but he did, and she knew that she should go and see her mother. As hard as the revelation was on her, she had been expecting her father's death to be a murder for the last month or so. Her mother had been denying it. For Joan the whole illusion had come crashing down hard in a matter of hours/

"I wish you didn't." She commented, turning around and kissing him, softly but passionately.

"You want to meet for lunch?" He questioned. Megan contemplated the idea for a moment before shaking her head.

"Dinner though? Come to mine after work, I'll cook something." She said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You sure that is a good idea? I remember you trying to cook on my two ringed stove in New York, and you nearly managed to burn down the whole building-"

"You distracted me." She interrupted.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You insisted on cooking instead of take out and then left the stove unattended. I had no part in it-"

"-You liar!" Megan commented with a laughed, before hitting his chest. "Anyway, if you had of had a decent stove it wouldn't have happened-"

"-Ah, so you admit it was your fault-"

"-No, I admitted that it happened, it was still your fault." She said, and they both smirked. "I'll use the over if it makes you feel more comfortable."

"Much, I feel like the whole city is a lot safer knowing that." Megan just rolled her eyes and poured the coffee into two white mugs she had found in one of the cupboards.

"Megs." He said, using the old nickname from years ago. She smiled once more at the sound of it, the single noun bringing back a wave of memories. "You gonna tell Joan?"

She looked over at him, thinking. "I will, just not today. I think she'd had enough heartache and upheaval in the last 24 hours, knowing that the devil himself is back in my bed won't help."

"Oh, so after dinner I will be in your bed?"

"You're insufferable." She commented, however she was glad he was with her, especially after the last few days. He made her laugh when all she thought that she was capable of doing was crying. When she thought that she would never be able to face the world.

"I'm not gonna push you, tell Joan, and Lacey when you're ready. But know I'm here for Lacey as much as I am you."

Megan smiled, and kissed him again. They drank the rest of their coffee before making their way to the door, Megan grabbed her leather jacket, scarf and bag from the previous night as Tommy shrugged on his jacket, attached his badge and weapon to hi belt and turned to look at her. "You ready?" She asked, and he nodded. Megan hugged him burying her face in the crook of his neck before she kissed him. "I love you." She stated earnestly, reiterating the words from the previous night.

"I love you too." And with that, they both left his apartment smiling. Megan on her way home to change before going to her mother's, and Tommy on his way to work. It was the first day when they would return to one another when the sun was going down, and that was something that would get them through the day. It was the beginning of a new era, play had been pressed on their relationship and they were ready to set off into the unknown.

In many ways, it was all thanks to her father.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are greatly appreciated,<em>

_Abby _

_story #106_


End file.
